jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pod osłoną nocy/Scenariusz
Sączysmark: Aaa! Chodź, obejdziemy sobie wyspę… Dajmy smoczkom trochę odpocząć… Ale dałem się wrobić! Aaa! Czkawka: Aa…! Sączysmark: I co, mądrusiu? Kolejny świetny pomysł. Czkawka: Ee… Brońmy się może? Potrzebna nam broń. Sączysmark: Jest broń! Czkawka: Ee… Co-co? P-p-puszczaj! Sączysmark: Pierwszy byłem! Czkawka: No co ty? Oddawaj to! Czkawka i Sączysmark: Łoj! Czkawka: Aha, tę wyspę mamy chyba z głowy. Śledzik: Łohoho. Ale się dzieje. Przemierzamy niezbadane morza w poszukiwaniu właśniutkiej wyspy. Szpadka: No… Fajne to wszystko nawet. Wyprowadzka z domu. Własne lokum. Z dala od wiadomo kogo. Mieczyk: Weź no, mnie to mówisz? Też mam już po dziurki wiadomo kogo. Nie wie kiedy stulić dziób. Mogłaby się wreszcie odczepić. Czkawka: Ej, ej, ej. Skupimy się? Musimy znaleźć porządną, bezpieczną wyspę, na której będzie wygodnie nam i smokom. Sączysmark: Tratata. Nie nudzi ci się ten tekst? Czkawka: No znudzi mi się jak w końcu coś znajdziemy. O, ta wygląda nieźle. I co? Ładna. Jest świeża woda, cisza i spokój. Jest co jeść. Szpadka: A patrzcie jakie mają tu kwiaty. Biorę je. Astrid: A… to przypadkiem nie… Śledzik: Hyyy! Niebieskie oleandry. Smocza trucizna. Nie ma mowy. Mieczyk: Czyli wyspa odpada. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aa! Śledzik: Oho! O jejciu, jaka cudna. Śmieszna, taka cała w kropki. Czkawka: To nie kropki, Śledzik, tylko jamy Szeptozgonów. Sączysmark: A to ja podziękuję. Astrid: Następna! Śledzik: Łoo! Mój błąd! Zapomniałem ją wykreślić! Wybaczcie! Czkawka i Astrid: Aa! Sączysmark: Aaa! Śledzik: Aa! Żyję. Czkawka: Ej, a może ta? Astrid: Całkiem fajny kolor. Plus dobra lokalizacja. Łatwo się będzie bronić. Śledzik: A ten lodowiec… Łał! Szpadka: Genialna jest. Mieczyk: Aha. Za genialna. Przypomnę państwu słowa nieśmiertelnego Thora: „Gdy coś zbyt idealnym się jawi, jest najpewniej do bani”. Czkawka: Ta, jasne, słowa nieśmiertelnego Thora. Mieczyk, błagam cię. Mieczyk: Że kłamię? A taki mądry? A zapytałeś Thora? A gadałeś z Thorem? Czkawka: Nie, ale… Mieczyk: Właśnie. A ja gadałem. Mhm. I o tobie się nawet nie zająknął, wiesz? Słuchaj, po prostu mam takie przeczucie, okej? A wiadomo co się dzieje, kiedy Mieczyk ma przeczucie. Astrid: Nic się nie dzieje? Mieczyk: Jeszcze popamiętacie. Ta wyspa na pewno coś w sobie kryje. Mroczną tajemnice. Koszmarny sekret. Kryje… w sobie… Szpadka: Skończyłeś? Czkawka: Dobra. Sprawa numer jeden. Rozbijemy obóz. Ktoś musi przynieść drewno, ktość skombinować wodę i ktoś pozostawić pułapki. Astrid: A co ty tam rysujesz? Sączysmark: Takie „S”. Jak Sączysmark. Jak ktoś sobie z góry spojrzy to mu będzie miło, nie? Astrid: Miło? Błagam. To ma być baza z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a nie miłe osiedle dla miłych pensjonariuszy. Czkawka: Halo, halo. Bo naprawdę przydałoby się… Śledzik: Miejsce ciche, odprężająco pogodne, w sam raz by się zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. I z tym to ja się zgadzam. Patrz, mam tu taką makietkę. Astrid: Co ty? Wrząca bania? Śledzik: Nie, błotna bania. Wrząca będzie o tu. Czkawka: No wiem, nie mów. Mieczyk: Cisza. Wszyscy cicho. Chyba nie ma. Szpadka: No chyba nie ma. Czkawka: Czego nie ma? Mieczyk: No, dzikodołu. Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie moja dziura na dziki? Szpadka: Widzisz. Podstawą każdej osady jest dziura na dziki. Astrid: Czemu? Mieczyk: Bo każdy chciałby się przecież czasem zabawić. Nie mała? Śledzik: No, dziki akurat da się zabawić. Czkawka: Oj, niezdara. Dobra, zwróciliście na mnie uwagę, to może rozbijemy wreszcie ten obóz. Mieczyk: Dobra. A co z… Czkawka: D-d-d… cicho, cicho. Nie teraz. O symbolach, znakach i dziurach pogadamy rano. A teraz… Kto na ochotnika po wodę? Sączysmark: Ech. Ty wiesz co, piękna? Ten cały chuderlawy syn wodza jakoś mniej mnie wkurzył niż ta księżniczka. Astrid No nie? Księżniczka. Czkawka: Ech… Co jest, mordko? Mieczyk: Ja ci powiem co. Szczury. Szczury wielkości jaków. Albo… albo nawet lepiej. Jaki wielkości szczurów. Szczuro-jaki. Hehehehehe. Nie, szczuro-jaki za słodko. Wiem, wiem, cicho, już wiem. Takie jaki wielkości smoków. Dobrze mówię? Chowamy się, mordko? Śledzik: Hehehe. Nie no, nie wierzę. Jaki wielkości smoków. A! Mieczyk: Jako-smoki. Co się zowie. Jak usłyszysz ich wrzaski, jeszcze pomnisz me słowa. Mhm. Rakaipapapamamu… Aha. Zapamiętajcie i nigdy nie zapominajcie.l Czkawka: Mieczyk, przestań. Wystarczy. Sączysmark: Właśnie, nie widzisz, że się nie boimy? Mieczyk: Serio? A takie, na przykład, z mroku wypełzające węże? Hm? Przeolbrzymie? Takie, co to połykają w całości, a potem wypluwają kości. Blalala! Sączysmark: Ta, weź. Co wypluwają kości. Co? Mieczyk: A nie, nic, nic. Śpij sobie, śpij. Ale wróg nigdy nie śpi. Trole, diabłoropuchy… A! Kto mnie dręczy? Ee? Aa! Aa! Przyczaiły się. Aa! Co jest? Co jest? Szczurojaki! Wiedziałem. Aa! Eee… No i kura. Zwykła rosołowa kura. Komu, komu zupę! Oo…! O mój Thorze! Sączysmark: Astrid piękna jak poduszka. Jak pierzynka. Mieczyk: Pomocy! Śledzik: Uu! Mieczyk: A! A! Aa! Kura. Rycząca. Wielka rycząca kura. Tylko, że ryk był taki straszny, że słychać go było na Berk. Śledzik: Ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Rycząca kura. Mieczyk: Nie kura. Wielki smok. Ogromny. Gigantyczny! Jaki synonim jeszcze? Kolosalny. Śledzik: No, a co z tą kurą? Mieczyk: Pal sześć tę kurę. Musimy uciekać. \Astrid: Ach… No dobra, ludzie. Kto się nabrał? Szpadka: Czy ja wiem? Ostatnio tak dyszał, biedak, jak znalazł pijawkę na… Astrid: No nie kończ. Nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Eee. Czkawka: Och, trudno. Jak nie sprawdzimy, nie da spokoju. Potem wracamy spać. Mieczyk: To tak. Jak już ta bestia porozrywa nas na kawałki, macie mnie wszyscy przeprosić. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. I uściski dłoni. Ee, nie, nie. Uściski nie. No tak, bo już nie będzie dłoni. Lii! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ha! Hu! Ha! Jaha! Ej, nie. Był tu wielki i ogromny. Serio, nie zmyślam. No powiedz im. Byłaś tu i widziałaś. Gadaj, kuro. Szpadka: Ee, trochę się ciebie boję. Ech, pomyśleć, że my w jednym łonie. Mieczyk: Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Że co, przepraszam? Nie ma mowy. Czkawka: Aaach! Dzień dobry, no… teraz możemy gadać. Astrid: Skoro o gadaniu mowa, coś sobie pozwoliłam zaprojektować. Tu. I tu też postawimy czujki i katapulty. Śledzik: Nigdy w życiu nie odpoczniemy. Za to w mojej medytacyjnej oazie… Sączysmark: A „S”? Miało być „S”. Bez „S” w ogóle nie ma o czym mówić. Szpadka: Dzikodół! Dzikodół! Dzikodół! Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, dobra. Skupcie się trochę. Jeden projekt. Pięciu różnych osad przecież nie zbudujemy. A może… Słuchaj, Szpadka. Dzikodół… doskonały pomysł. Szpadka: Aaa… Coś przeskrobałam? Czkawka: Ty chcesz mieć „S”? Wspaniale. Sączysmark: Przestań już, dobra? Stresujesz mnie. Czkawka: Pomysł jest taki: Każdy robi swój najlepszy na świecie projekt. A potem zagłosujemy. Może tak być? Astrid: Co ty znowu knujesz? Czkawka: Ja? Knuję? Gdzie? Coś ty. Chcę tylko, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi. No wiesz jak mówią. Radość w stadzie, to yyy… radość… w stadzie. Ty, właśnie, a propos stada. Szpadka, gdzie twój Mieczyk? Szpadka: A skąd mam wiedzieć? Łazi sobie leń, a tu dziurę trzeba wykopać, no nie? Mieczyk: Dobra, panie wielki smoku. Przede mną się nie ukryjesz. Uciekaj sobie i tak cię dorwę. Możesz nawet latać, możesz biegać, lato-biegać, ale tak czy siak się nie ukryjesz. Bo nic a nic nie umknie wytrawnemu oku… Aaa! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał, moja głowa. Ał! Ał! Aa… Boli. Strasznie, strasznie boli. Ech… Nie mogłaś ostrzec? Tak chcesz, smoczku? Zero litości. Dobra, masz to jak w banku. Nie wierzysz, pytaj kurę. Ło! Ha! I co? Mocno. Mieczyk Thorston nie da się łatwo spławić. On nie wpadnie w byle dziu… Aaaa! Skała! Ała! Ał! Ała! Ał! Oo! Strasznie ta wyspa dziurawa. Czkawka: Słyszysz to, mordko? Towarzystwo zajęło się sobą, a my możemy sobie leżeć i patrzeć w niebo. Sączysmark: Aa… przepraszam. Mój kamyk. Śledzik: A co? Zaklepany? Sączysmark: Zaklepany! Ten kamień to podstawa mojego „S”. Bez podstawy nie ma „S”. Śledzik: Ojejciu, nie ma „S”. Przepadł siódmy cud świata. Katastrofa. Sączysmark: Dawaj kamień. Śledzik: Oo, tylko mnie ni bij. Weź. Proszę. Idź i sobie weź. Sączysmark: Ojejciu, chyba się potknąłem. Śledzik: Ohohoho. Czkawka: A było tak pięknie. Ach. Szpadka: Czkawka… Może mała przebieżka, co? Ja będę dzikiem. Czkawka: Ach… Szpadka: Hahaha. Łooo… A temu to co? Czkawka: Cały dzień łaziłeś po lesie i szukałeś smoka? Szpadka: Zamiast kopać dziko dół. A priorytety gdzie? Czkawka: Kurcze, a może tam na serio coś jest? Mieczyk: Oj, bardziej niż jest. Ty, co mi w plecy wbiłaś nóż. Powiedz im. Albo nie mów. Teraz to za późno. Szpadka: A ja założę się, że ten twój smok to kupa łajna. Mieczyk: Słuchaj, mała. Po pierwsze, kiedy z łajna zrobić herbatkę, aromat jest nieziemski. Szpadka: Potwierdzam, ale… i tak uważam, że tylko głupio straszysz. Tu nie ma żadnego smoka, słyszysz? Mieczyk: A właśnie, że jest, głupoli. Nie wierzysz? Chcesz się założyć? Szpadka: Aa… Coś ty? Poważnie? Mieczyk: Najpoważniej. Nawet poważniej niż wrzący Gronkiel w słodkiej lawie. I ty już wiesz jak to poważnie. Czkawka: Yy… Słuchajcie. Co jest grane? Szpadka: Milczeć! Mieczyk: Wyzywam cię na rodzinny pojedynek Thorstonów. Czkawka: Na co znowu? Szpadka: Przyjmuję! Stawka jak zawsze? Mieczyk: Oczywiście, Czkawka: Jaka… co… Jaka stawka? Mieczyk: Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział. Sączysmark: Oddawaj! Puszczaj, spaślaku. Czkawka: No wiem. Nic nie poradzę. Mieczyk! Szpadka! Czekajcie, będę sędzią! Na pewno potrzebujecie sędziego. A niech to piorun… Czekajcie na mnie! Mieczyk: Zupełnie jak kura. Kurka na patyczku. Kurka w… Czkawka: Aha i chyba na tym dzisiaj skończymy. Szpadka: Kończymy! I skoro nie znaleźliśmy tego strasznego jako-smoka, weź ogłoś, że wygrałam i chodźmy wreszcie spać. Czkawka: Co? A, no dobra, dobra. Yyy… Na mocy nadanej mi przez siebie samego, uroczyście ogłaszam, że pojedynek zwycięża… Ooo… A to ci dopiero. Szpadka: To ci droci. A było tak blisko… Wygrał Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Hah! Mówiłem. A teraz kura. Aaa! Czkawka: Ej, przestańcie! Smok leci prosto do obozowiska. Jeśli oni tam sobie śpią, a on ich dorwie… Hej! Mieczyk: Wybaczam ci, mała. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Widzimy się w Walhalli! Szpadka: Na smoka! Taak! Mieczyk: Aaa! Atak! Czkawka: Co tu jest grane? Miał być wielki straszny smok, a to są… jakieś miliardy maluchów. Szpadka: O nie, no bez żartów. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co robisz w mojej Walhalli? Mieczyk: Łoł. Widziałaś? Szpadka: Te czarne lecą do białego! Fajnie! Czkawka: Pewnie przewodnik stada. Coś fantastycznego. Halo! Wy dokąd? Mieczyk: Ciach. I po sprawie. Dobra, idziemy spać. Czkawka: Tak szczerze ci powiem, że chyba marnie to się skończy. Śledzik: O, jaki piękny. Astrid: Wygląda trochę jak Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Tylko większy i straszliwszy. Czkawka: Co gorsza, to nocne marki. W sensie, że polują w nocy. Sączysmark: Chyba wiem, no nie? Nocne marynarki. Młodym trzeba wytłumaczyć. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha… Śledzik: A chodźcie je nazwiemy Nocne Koszmary. Mieczyk: Ej, ja je znalazłem! I ja wymyślam nazwę. Nie. I przestań to powtarzać. Dobra, to podsumujmy fakty. Pojawiają się w nocy, są strasznie koszmarne, jak koszmary w nocy. Ludzie, mam! Smidvarg i brygada. Czkawka: I mamy Nocne Koszmary. Astrid: Co jest? Co tam się dzieje? Mieczyk: Bo ja wiem? Co by się nie działo, Smidvarg nie jest zachwycony. A brygada nic sobie z tego nie robi. Czkawka: Chodźmy, sprawdzimy. Zmiennoskrzydłe! Tak, wiem, wiem. Trochę biedaki nie mają szans. Widzę. Chodź im trochę pomożemy! Astrid: Na naszej wyspie nie tolerujemy draństwa! Sączysmark: Ty! Nie będziesz zionąć naszych smoków! Szpadka: Tylko my mamy prawo zionąć nasze smoki. Czkawka: Myślę, że wystarczy. Śledzik: Bardzo fajnie, a teraz co? Czkawka: Zbliżają się! Astrid: Ile dokładnie?! Czkawka: Sporo raczej! Śledzik: Ale czemu one do nas lecą? Czkawka: Yy… nie-nie wiem. Może tak mają? Porwaliśmy im wodza, pewnie się pogubiły. Śledzik: Aa, no jasne, bo maluchy same nie mają szans i tworzą te swoje dziwne formacje, żeby odstraszyć drapieżniki. Czkawka: A bez wodza są jak… Astrid: … Przekąska! Czkawka: No czułem, że źle robimy. Dobra, trzeba im pomóc. Szybko, skoczę po białego. To przewodnik stada. Wy uważajcie na Zmiennoskrzydłe. Wiem, zgoda, zasłużyłem. Mieczyk: Wara od naszego Smidvarga. Czkawka: Pięknie. Dobra, wy kryjecie Smidvarga, a my polecimy przodem. No co? Smidvarg nie jest aż taki zły. Śledzik: I lawą go! O mój Thorze! O mój Thorze! Astrid: Wichura! Śledzik: Aa! Aaa! Mój Thorze! Sączysmark: Brawo! Astrid: A co to? Czkawka: Jak to co? Nasz nowy dom. Smidvarg podsunął mi całkiem niezłą myśl. To tak. Yyy… Z waszych pomysłów skleiłem wielką wspólną osadę. Moglibyśmy ją sobie nazwać „Koniec Świata”. Jak? Podoba się? Je-jestem pod wrażeniem. Nikt ani słowa? Wszyscy zgodni? Łał. No dobra, to patrzcie. Każdy dostanie kawałek ziemi i zrobi tam sobie, co tylko mu się podoba. Astrid. Chcesz mieć najlepiej uzbrojoną sypialnie na świecie? Proszę bardzo. A Śledzik… dostanie cichą, spokojną polankę nad oceanem. Na uboczu, czysty relaks. Plus mnóstwo miejsca na skalniaczek. Sączysmark, ty rozlokujesz się tu. W prawdzie nie w kształcie „S” ale możesz sobie tam wymalować tyle „s” ile dasz radę. Sączysmark: Ta jest! Sączysmark! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Dziura! Dziura! Dziura! Czkawka: Cierp-yy-cierpliwości, proszę. Pod waszą chatą trafiła się akurat świetna dziura. Tylko błagam, jak się skończycie bawić, zamykajcie dziki. Szpadka: Och… Mieczyk: Ty nas kochasz… Budzi, bu, bu, bu… Czkawka: Między dzielnicami przerzucimy mostki, trapy, powiesimy liny, zbudujemy fajowskie stajnie dla smoków i lądowisko. Naturalnie nie może zabraknąć areny. A w samym centrum, z widokiem na wszystko i nic, wybudujemy klub. Dla wszystkich członków Końca Świata. Powoli zaczyna wyglądać. Na deser jeszcze jedna atrakcja w naszym wolnym domku. Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Chodź kuraku, co tam mówisz? No jasne. Heh. Eee… Co? Aa! Smidvarg! Ała! Weź, przestań! Co? Nie można mieć przyjaciół? Szpadka: Hahahaha. Czkawka: Skoro będziemy razem mieszkać, niech mają u nas gościnną rzecz. Śledzik: Zwłaszcza, że całkiem nieźle potrafią odstraszać, no nie? Czkawka: Nasza oficjalna straż. Zgadzasz się, mały? A wracając do pojedynków Thorstonów… Szpadka miał mieć jakąś karę? Mieczyk: Miała i ma. Co, nie widać? Weź. Spójrz na nią. Dziewczyna przegrała i musiała się zamienić ze mną ciuchami. Czkawka: Aha. A gdybyś ty przegrał? Mieczyk: Eech. No ja bym musiał się zamienić, kumasz? Czkawka: Ale to przecież dokładnie… Em… Astrid: Chyba sobie daruj. Czkawka: A to co znowu? Śledzik: Pytaj mnie, nie wiem. O rany. Patrz! Szpadka: Łał. Ekstra. Czkawka: Niesłychane. Śledzik: Niewiarygodne. Czkawka: Hehehe. Mieczyk: O, kurko. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wykokokokał. Kategoria:Scenariusze